1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ESD protection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, various types of ESD protection devices have been proposed for reducing the occurrence of the breakdown of an electronic device caused by electrostatic discharge (ESD: electro-static discharge). For example, Patent Document 1 describes an ESD protection device provided with a ceramic multilayer substrate and a pair of discharge electrodes arranged in the ceramic multilayer substrate, the pair of discharge electrodes being arranged so as to be spaced apart in a cavity portion provided in the ceramic multilayer substrate such that ends of the discharge electrodes face each other.
Patent Document 1: WO2008/146514A1